<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All That You Are by ktbl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052789">All That You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl'>ktbl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cyborg Genji Shimada, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hospital Sex, Kinktober 2020, Love Confessions, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji has had his upgrade from the Blackwatch cybernetic kit to the Overwatch kit, and is having a hard time adjusting to the changes. Angela is there to help him through it.</p><p>--</p><p>Kinktober 2020, Day 17: Body Worship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All That You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“I am a… I do not even know<em> what</em> I am now, Angela!”</p><p class="p2">“You are Genji Shimada,” she said, running a hand through his short cap of hair. There wasn’t much left; he’d gone bald as an egg for the surgical procedures, and even after a week of recovery he’d only regained a fine fuzz. Angela settled herself on the edge of his hospital bed and he reached out, closing one hand around her. He pulled as gently as he could until she was settled up next to him. The pressure of her body against his was comforting, especially when she tucked her head against his on the angled head of the bed. “You are a ninja, and a swordsman, and a member of Overwatch, and one of my friends. And arguably rather more than that.” Her eyes sparkled, and he was almost shocked that she could still manage that look when he was as mechanical as he was. He growled softly, low and deep in his throat, with frustration.</p><p class="p2">“How can you say that? I am more machine than man, so much hidden beneath this…” He gestured to the armor that now covered his flesh.</p><p class="p2">“You are still Genji where it counts. I can show you the x-rays. You may be proportionally more cybernetic than organic right now, but the core of it all is still you.”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t believe you, don’t believe any of this.” He turned his head away. He felt the movement of air as she reached a hand towards him, then stopped.</p><p class="p2">“Let me show you. Please.”</p><p class="p2">“Show me what? X-rays? Medical scans, results on your datapad?” He turned back, knowing how sour the look was on his face.</p><p class="p2">Angela shook her head, blonde hair bouncing gently with the movement.</p><p class="p2">“No. I want to show you what I see. Please?”</p><p class="p2">“Fine.” He sounded irritable, even to himself. She nodded and gently tugged his hands free from around her, then slipped off the bed. She considered for a moment, and then walked to the door, heels clicking on the floor with every step. She shut it and latched it firmly behind her. Clearly the head of Medical Research had determined there would be no intrusions, not while she was here. She returned to the bed, and tugged the thin top sheet off, revealing his strange new grey, black, and green body.</p><p class="p2">Standing at the foot of the bed, Angela cupped his heels in her hands, pressing in on them, and running her fingers along the rubber and metal of his feet. “Strong feet, but nimble. Highly sensitive to help you grip and move whatever you’re running on. Delicate ankles - which I think you said are a family trait?” She ran her fingers along them, working her way up slowly. Her face was shrouded by her bangs when she bent over, kissing the insides of each ankle just where his ankle bones had been.</p><p class="p2">“Moving up… Strong calves, again - good for climbing, running, jumping. Hydraulics that need to be carefully attended to, but with them you’ll be able to out-jump and outrun any fully organic human.” She let her fingers slide upwards, and she walked to one side of the bed. “Knees. You have no idea how difficult knees are. Fully organic ones are a nightmare, with shifting patellas and the muscle attachments. Shattering bone, the way they impact movement…” She trailed off, and kissed each of his slowly and deliberately. “Yours are no less complicated, for all that they aren’t meat. They need to be able to take the stress you’re going to put on them, and I know just how much that will be.”</p><p class="p2">He chuckled once, a dry sound, and then motioned choppily for her to go on. Angela climbed up on the hospital bed, straddling his knees, and looking up at his face. He didn’t know how she could bear it; he couldn’t even look in a mirror without being upset, and yet she seemed to revel in his presence.</p><p class="p2">“The upper legs. Here is where it gets interesting, because we have the merger of organic and mechanical elements. The mechanical elements carry all together into input areas in the back of the thigh, feeding through supports to help the rest of your body transition the force from your antics.” Her hands grazed up his thighs and curled around them. “Strong - again - but lightweight to help you move. Top of the line and exorbitantly expensive, I’ll have you know. Made specifically for you to the specifications you gave us.” She stroked up and down, and he could feel - he could <em>feel</em> - the touch through the complicated bodysuit covering.</p><p class="p2">“I don’t have antics,” he said defensively, and felt his heart skip when she arched a brow.</p><p class="p2">“You perform them regularly, and are working on giving <em>me</em> cardiac arrhythmia each time you do. Now.” She ran her hands along his thighs once more, pausing at the place she knew the stumps of his organic legs ended. There was no outward sign that differentiated them from the rest of his legs, but she knew. Of course she knew; she’d memorized him. Her fingers traced the lines of armor and synthetics there, kneading gently. He could feel it, the brush of her hands there, and he moved one leg carefully in response.</p><p class="p2">“From this point up, it is substantially superficial armor and management systems along your torso. Everything in here is the you that you were born with. Your heart, your lungs, your liver and pancreas and appendix-“ Angela stopped and winked at him. “Which you have, and I do not, so there is more to you than me with that regard!” He couldn’t help himself, and made a soft stifled laugh.</p><p class="p2">She shifted slightly, almost purposefully avoiding brushing her hand across the metal plate over his groin. She settled her body down against it instead, and he let out a groan at the pressure and weight of her, the deliberate way she wriggled as she made herself comfortable. He took a moment to admire the way her skirt rode up on her thighs as she did.</p><p class="p2">“You know the extent of your torso injuries. Substantial scarring, and we previously had those thick cables and ports running to support the internal cybernetics as well as providing supplemental assistance to damaged organs. Extended care and management has rendered that unnecessary now, so those were removed. Your body is so strong, to be able to come back from that, all the abuse it was put through.” She brushed her fingers over the panels,</p><p class="p2">He reached for one of her hands as she shifted - deliberately, he was sure - over him. He caught her fingers with his, and then she seized his hand.</p><p class="p2">“Now these - these are one of my favorite things, for so many reasons. They’re very nice hands - good for writing, and for holding, and kissing, and holding your sword and your shuriken. Strong and nimble and sure. And these we made sure - <em>I </em>made sure,” she corrected herself, “-would be as sensitive as you wanted. To feel a drop of water, you said. That the others were good enough, but you didn’t have the fine motor control, the high-level sensitivity.”</p><p class="p2">“A drop of water, I said. And other things.”</p><p class="p2">“I know. You want your video game reflexes back.” She winked, and ran her fingernails along his palm, up to his wrist, hitting every little sensory pad and pseudo-nerve cluster there was.</p><p class="p2">“It is <em>not</em> video games I intend to use these hands on,” he growled softly, almost playfully. He freed his hand from her, and ran it along her own, brushing across her knuckles. It <em>was</em> more sensitive, he granted; he shifted and sat up slightly, taking her hand and bringing it towards his mouth. She tugged it away and the wink on her face made him let out another groan. “No, no,” she said with that heartstopping smile of hers, “your mouth is later. I’m not finished with the rest of you yet!”</p><p class="p2">Genji swore softly in Japanese, the way he did whenever she caught him out, and she smiled at him again and he couldn’t find it in him to be angry with her.</p><p class="p2">“Now. Moving along. Hands, and with the shuriken mechanism - which I inform you that it is the only thing I do <em>not</em> like about your body - and we find the arms. Equally well constructed to support your body weight and redistribute force. Shoulders, where we’ve had to manage some of the release mechanisms, and the ridiculous lighting you asked for,” she adder with a laugh, brushing her fingers over the pale glowing circles in question. “Why a ninja wants glowing lights…”</p><p class="p2">“I do have control over them, don’t I?”</p><p class="p2">“Unless your body goes into cardiac arrest, or a number of other situations where your body is damaged and we are concerned you can’t be located. You’ll glow like the sun for me then, whether you want to or not.” She smiled down at him, and both of her hands joined over his chest. Not on the center, but off to one side. “And tucked under here, under the armor and everything else, is your heart. Still in the core of you, still wrapped behind the lungs and ribs and sternum you were born with, your heart.”</p><p class="p2">“Sometimes I forget that even that is real, with everything else that powers me.”</p><p class="p2">“I never forget.” Her eyes flashed, her spine straightening. “<em>Mein Gott</em>, Genji, you are a… a miracle! To have fought so much, and throughout all of it, this heart has kept pumping, refusing to weaken, to give in. There are days when a surgery has gone badly, when research fails me, and I am so angry I want to leave and never return. And then I remind myself: Genji has lost so much more than you have, Angela, and yet he never gives up. Could you crawl away in defeat, compared to him?”</p><p class="p2">“I wish you had known me before,” he answered, pushing himself upright and holding her against his lap as he moved. “I was a sight to see, Angela. I knew what I was, then. I was glorious.”</p><p class="p2">“You are that way now, to me.” Her voice was soft, almost hurt. “I think when you were the golden child, the happy-go-lucky Shimada heir, you would never have had a second look for me. And you do not necessarily sound like the sort of man I would have wanted to spend time with, anyway.” She tucked her head unabashedly against his neck, and he curled one cybernetic arm around her. “But this one - this man, the one who fights so hard, and still tries to find fun in things? This one I like very much.”</p><p class="p2">“I do not even <em>sound</em> right, Angela!” He hoped his frustration carried through.</p><p class="p2">“I can’t tell you right or wrong.” One of her hands caressed his face. Her fingers were warm on his cool skin, smooth and steady as they slid across his cheek and chin, fingers spread across his face to touch his scars. “I can only tell you what I see, and what I care about, and that is this. You. And nothing is going to change that. I don’t care how you look, I don’t care how you sound.” She thumped him lightly in the chest. “I like you very much, Genji Shimada. Would I be doing this if I didn’t?”</p><p class="p2">She tipped her head against his, and kissed him with an ardor that took him aback. He was startled, tensing up almost immediately, but eased as she only tried to deepen the kiss, cradling his face in her hands. Angela shifted again on his lap, and he was aware of just how tight the pressure of the armored cup over his groin was; it hadn’t been that way when she’d started her limb by limb adoration of his body, but it certainly was now. She eased one hand away from his face, trailing it down the synthetic that sheathed his neck, tracing over his shoulder and down to one of his hands. She took it and placed it on her breast, and he could feel her nipple hard beneath his grasp.</p><p class="p2">He could <em>feel</em> it, and he wondered what else he could feel. He slipped his tongue between her lips, and hummed with pleasure. He squeezed her breast and felt her quick intake of breath as he did, the way she ground herself down against him. When they parted from the kiss, he met her eyes, the blue a pale rim around black pupils blown wide.</p><p class="p2">Genji felt her shift on him, her warmth pulling up and back as she rose up on her knees and removed the plate over his groin. She reached down and stroked his shaft as it slid free from the protective covering. He tilted his head back and groaned. Her hand felt good, wrapped around him. She met his eyes again, kissing him once more with her hand still working along his cock.</p><p class="p2">“Angela…” He broke the kiss, looking at her. “I want to know what else my hands can feel.”</p><p class="p2">“Really.” Her voice was breathy, and he kissed the pulse pounding at the side of her throat. She gripped his cock harder in her hand, and then adjusted her position a little more. Genji slipped his free hand down between her thighs, fingertips dancing across her skin, and then up into the cleft between her thighs. Satin underwear, slick and smooth against his hand - and damp, too.She tipped her head into his shoulder as he brushed against her through the fabric. He could <em>feel</em> her - not quite as good as when both his hands were organic, but he could still feel her. His fingers tugged the fabric aside and bared her skin to him and he repeated the gestures. He could still feel her, every fold, even the delicate hood of her clit. Maybe it wasn’t quite the same, but he hadn’t really lost touch.</p><p class="p2">He kept his eyes on Angela as he dipped one finger inside her. She whined softly into him, pushing down against it. One hand clutched his thigh, just at the join of flesh and machine, and he slid a second finger in. There was more than his joked-about drop of water; he could feel the pressure of her walls around him when he scissored his fingers, the slick skin of moisture over the pads of his fingertips.</p><p class="p2">“Do I need to worry about moisture damage?” His voice was soft and teasing.</p><p class="p2">“Everything-“ Her voice caught for a moment, freezing in her throat. “Everything’s been treated.”</p><p class="p2">“Good. Because you are very wet, Angela, and I can feel all of you.”</p><p class="p2">“Good,” she echoed, gasping as he began to gently thrust into her with two fingers, little gasps with every movement. “That was - <em>ah!</em> - the point.” He dropped his other hand from her breast and slid it down her body, eventually grasping onto her leg. He withdrew his other hand from her depths and decided to test the strength she claimed was built in; he lifted her up by her bent legs, and slowly settled her down on his cock. Her staccato gasps shifted to a long moan, face buried into his chest.</p><p class="p2">“Can you feel that, too?” Her voice was muffled against him.</p><p class="p2">“More sensitive, if anything,” he answered as she came down on him, adjusting her position to straddle him properly. “Did you do anything while you were…?”</p><p class="p2">“I did not touch a thing,” she said, and he barely held in a moan as she tightened her muscles around him. “Not to your face, and certainly not to anything there. I would not risk one small manipulation that might damage it utterly. I am determined to keep you as whole as I can.” She lifted herself up on him, and he felt every slow ripple of her walls as she did. His hands cupped her ass and they worked a rhythm that satisfied both of them, and did not jar the bed too much.</p><p class="p2">She came first with a low shuddering moan, body convulsing and clinging to him, her hands digging into the spaces between plates. He followed not long after, both of them sagging against each other, panting in the aftermath of their release.</p><p class="p2">“You,” she said, shifting on his lap, tucking her head into the curve of his neck. “This is you. And I would not be doing this if it wasn’t you, because-</p><p class="p2">She snapped her mouth shut. He knew the look of someone close to saying more than they wanted to. He held her against him, enjoying the feel of her body against his new one, the places he could feel the warmth of her seep through, the heft of her, the curves and dips and lines, and the way he was still settled within her.</p><p class="p2">“Because what?”</p><p class="p2">“You know.” Her cheeks were still flushed red. He pressed his forehead against her, buried his lips in her hair.</p><p class="p2">“Assume I don’t.”</p><p class="p2">“Haven’t I just spent the last minutes telling you? Showing you?” She clenched her inner walls again and he moaned and shuddered at the stimulation.</p><p class="p2">“Telling me what?”</p><p class="p2">“That I love you, you idiot.” Her voice moved, quick and clipped. Nervousness, out of Angela? Impossible. “Do you really think I would sit on just anyone’s lap, telling them with kisses and caresses why I think they are wonderful? Would I have just had sex with you on a hospital bed if I didn’t?” She made a distinctly Germanic rude noise, and he tried to keep the stunned expression from crossing his face. He’d suspected - he’d wanted to hear it, hoped to hear it, even if this wasn’t when or how he’d expected to. “I locked the <em>door</em>,” she added, splaying a hand on his chest. “Would I have locked the door if I didn’t have ulterior motives?”</p><p class="p2">“Your motives were never in question,” he managed evenly, “given the way you settled on me. But the other thing - the…” He trailed off. “Do you mean it?”</p><p class="p2">“Of course I do.” Her voice seemed to war with shock and worry, unsure whether she should be offended, or worried about something else. “Haven’t I been saying it?”</p><p class="p2">“I hoped,” he said after a moment, “but I was… I was never sure.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, I do,” Angela replied firmly. “Very much. Or I wouldn’t be here.” She squirmed slightly on his lap and he moaned again. “Yes, Genji Shimada. Not only do I find you physically desirable - as you well know - I love you. Is that adequately clear?”</p><p class="p2">“Mostly.”</p><p class="p2">“Mostly?” Angela pulled back, looking genuinely indignant.</p><p class="p2">“You never got around to saying those things about my mouth.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>